


Lessons in Purity and Purpose

by prairiecrow



Series: Lessons in Humanity [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A.I. to Human, Dom Steve, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Loving Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sassy Tony, Spanking, Stern Dominance, Steve Rogers Is Merciless, Sub Jarvis, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't last, but for this brief span of minutes Jarvis became again what he had once always been: reaction to an action and response to a need. There was no contextual complexity, no navigating the pitfalls of other human beings and his own animal framework, no fear, no doubt, and above all no autonomy beyond what was required to fulfill his role — there was only the imperative to serve, and the confidence that he was singularly well equipped to perform his function flawlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Purity and Purpose

It couldn't last, but for this brief span of minutes Jarvis became again what he had once always been: reaction to an action and response to a need. There was no contextual complexity, no navigating the pitfalls of other human beings and his own animal framework, no fear, no doubt, and above all no autonomy beyond what was required to fulfill his role — there was only the imperative to serve, and the confidence that he was singularly well equipped to perform his function flawlessly. 

Tony had pulled him off of Captain Rogers' lap and onto his elbows and knees. He gazed serenely at the rumpled bedspread between his braced forearms, wrapped in warm endorphin euphoria. It felt like floating, and more than a little like falling, but he was equally certain that neither of them would allow him to crash: they were his Doms, and he was safe with them no matter what they might choose to do to him. 

"Jesus, Cap," Tony whispered, and the light trailing of his fingertips across Jarvis's right buttock provoked a rush of inflamed heat that rapidly spread through his entire body, "you spanked him cherry red," but he didn't sound displeased — rather, there was a breathy quality to each word that Jarvis instantly recognized and which sent him even deeper into the hypnotic embrace of carnality and trust.  

"Are you complaining?" Steve, standing in front of him, reached down; Jarvis could sense the approach of his hand even before those large strong fingers stroked into his hair, subduing him even though he wanted to raise his head to kiss them. He closed his eyes and shivered without shame, helpless and uncensored in his surrender. 

"Hell no." Tony's other hand slipped under Jarvis's hip to fondle his full erection. "And neither is he. Colour, J?" 

"Green, Sir." He sounded calm in his own ears, if a little breathless in turn.  

"Told you he could take it." Steve's voice was closer to a growl. He threaded his fingers into the short hair at the back of Jarvis's skull and gripped tight, tilting his head up and tugging him forward — only a couple of centimetres, but Jarvis had been designed to extrapolate from the slightest cues. The growl became a hiss as Jarvis leaned in and up the rest of the way to lick at his heavy testicles, laving them wetly with his tongue, sucking as much as he could of one, then the other into his mouth. "Stop playing around and fuck him, Stark. But put the ring on him first." 

"Who died and made you the boss of me?" Tony demanded while his left hand closed around the head of Jarvis's erection and stroked firm and slow, just the way that made Jarvis pant and burn, and his right hand rubbed and squeezed the smacked flesh of his buttocks, both soothing and aggravating the delicious ache. "I'd tell you to keep your pants on, but that ship sailed —" 

"Unless you're angling for a spanking too," Steve mused. "Because I could, you know. No trouble at all." 

Jarvis could practically hear Tony rolling his eyes. "One taste of it and that's all you can think about now?" 

Steve's fingers tightened on the nape of Jarvis's neck, and Jarvis opened his eyes to look up past Steve's thick erection into eyes of a darker lustful blue and a face both handsome and stern. "You liked that?" he asked quietly. "You liked me hitting your ass hard enough to leave bruises?" 

"Mph," Jarvis said — it was the best he could manage with his mouth currently full of Steve's left testicle, but it definitely had an affirmative inflection. Evidently it wasn't good enough, because Steve pulled his head back and off to give him enough distance to allow a more articulate response: "Yes, Captain. Very much." 

Steve's gaze commanded him, forbidding him to look away: "And what do you want now?" 

With an eminently suckable cock in front of him and his ultimate master's hands still working his yearning flesh, Jarvis gave the only answer possible under the circumstances: "Whatever you care to do to me next." 

"Oh, J." Tony's whisper was tender and hot, his lips like a brand as he leaned forward to press a lingering kiss between Jarvis's shoulder blades. "Don't you worry, baby — we'll give you _exactly_ what you need." 

Steve smiled down from above and drew him in again. Jarvis complied effortlessly, parting his lips to admit the swollen head of Steve's glans, floating and falling, moaning softly as Tony locked the ring onto the base of his erection, then shivering as a cold drizzle of lubricant traced the crease between his buttocks, preparing him for Tony's pleasure. Action, reaction… need, response… desire, satisfaction… for this brief span of timeless minutes he existed only to serve, and all was as it had once been. 

He was purely himself, he was enveloped and sheltered, and in being wanted he found the perfect peace he'd thought forever lost. 

THE END


End file.
